Ruby's Ideas
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Are oftentimes silly, sometimes sexy, sometimes kinky, sometimes all of the above. Pyrruby shameless and self-indugent, sexy-cute one-shot. What you read is what you get, and you get something very pretty. Read, Enjoy, Review and commission if you want more!


**Ruby's Ideas**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Ruby Rose was an interesting creature, a petite, insanely fast, interesting creature that Pyrrha Nikos had the pride and joy of calling her girlfriend. She was just sometimes...overwhelmed, by her sweetheart's random ideas. The girl was incredibly creative.

And what had the two gotten themselves into this time?

"R-Ruby...I...still...I still don't quite get it..." Pyrrha commented in Ruby's ear as the girl with natural red highlights in her hair rested in her Amazon of a girlfriend's lap, back-to-front with Pyrrha, her ankles in her hands as she sat cross-legged in Pyrrha's lap, with the fiery redhead too sitting cros-legged.

"Hmmm~? What's not to get?" Little Red didn't even open her eyes as she replied. She was so relaxed ad happy and warm and comfy in Pyrrha's embrace, with one arm wrapped safe and snug around her tiny waist, with Pyrrha idly caressing Ruby's thigh with the tips of her fingers of her free hand.

"Uh...I mean...I love cuddling with you like this...but...w-why are we...wearing bikinis and silk elbow gloves and thigh-high stockings **and high heels here, of all places?!** We're going to get in so much trouble if a teacher comes by here...!" Pyrrha whined, burying her face in the back of Ruby's head, nuzzling her hair there.

"Because, Pyrrha~" Ruby the black-and-red bikini and silk lingerie little goddess shifted and turned around in Pyrrha's lap, the two beautiful maidens in love and Huntresses-in-training now sitting each other's laps, gently, idly caressing each other's exposed bodies that were, indeed, clad lovingly in skimpy, sexy bikinis that Yang ahd smuggled into Beacon just for them.

Red-and-black for Ruby and bronze-and-red for Pyrrha, with Ruby wearing dark red, silky toeless stockings and elbow gloves held together by rings on her middle fingers, while Pyrrha wore the same style of silk but it was a silvery color, almost the same color as Ruby's beautiful eyes, into which Pyrrha was gazing into with sheer adoration instead of the utter and complete embarrassment she had displayed earlier at the sheer kinkiness of this situation.

Also, they happened to be showered by the moonlight streaming in through the window ceiling of the indoor swimming pool of Beacon Academy.

"Because we look super~ pretty and by Oum, I feel so sexy like this, with you, in your arms," Ruby cooed and then, planted her smiling lips against the bashful smile of Pyrrha, the two bikini-and-lingerie sweethearts sharing a gentle, unhurried, deep kiss while their hands leisurely traced each other's beautiful bodies, their fingertips leaving warmth in their wake.

"Mmmm...mmmhmmm...hah...hah...oh Ruby...this is why I love you so much~" Pyrrha cooed and moaned softly in Ruby's face, their lips brushing with her every word.

Shining emerald gazed into breath-taking silver even as Ruby got off of Pyrrha's lap and pulled her to her feet and then, guided her into the pool, the cool water feeling incredibly soothing on their heated bodies.

"Because I'm kinky~!" Ruby cheered adorably and Pyrrha just gave a good-natured eye roll before tackling her beloved into the water and giving her a deep, tongue-laden kiss underwater. When the kiss was over and they had to breach the surface to get some air back into their burning lungs, Pyrrha and Ruby giggled and laughed and just played around in the water like beautiful, bikini-and-gloves-and-stockings-clad water nymphs.

Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos were both interesting creatures and they loved to indulge in their beautiful relationship, especially when Ruby came up with her crazy and sexy ideas like this.

 **~The End~**

 **Something random, something fluffy, something cute with a touch o' sexy, shamelessly self-indulgent and you guys and girls love it, don't lie~ This one goes to Kamen Rider Omega-kun. My friend, this one's for you~**

 **Seeya next story!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
